Dueling Walkies
by Dan Rush
Summary: Astro invites the boy Atlas from the 1980's TV series on a weekend walking trip to a city in Japan where the two robotic rivals face off against Skunk and his gang.


Dueling Walkies

An Astro / Atlas boy fan fiction

By Dan

© Astroboy 1980, Tezuka Productions. All rights deeply respected.

Chibitsu Suburb

New Shinjuku

2010

Astro knocked on the door and closed his eyes as he peaked inside his little sister's noisy room. "Hey can you turn that down a little?" He shouted as he pointed a thumb down to the ground.

Zoran was sitting on her bed reading. She grabbed the remote to her player and muted the screaming music. "You need something?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to go walkies with me this weekend. I know we haven't done anything together in a while and I didn't want you to think I was starting to ignore you."

Zoran huffed and threw a hand around. "Like it's going to kill me. I know what you'll do on your "walkies thing", nothing but stupid boy stuff that I a sophisticated girl hasn't got the time for."

Astro walked up and took a seat on the edge of her bed. "Even for Atlas? I'm going to ask him to come along. You know how you drive me crazy with all the huggie, huggie woo'ing you do when his name comes up."

Zoran shook her head. "I just happen to have my weekend all planned out, you are way too late. I'm going with my friends Mimi and Rhikoni from school to see that new Disney movie, then we're going to have a slumber party at Mimi's house then we're going to cruise the big Sotetsu mall in Minami with Rhikoni's parents on Sunday. All of that is so way better than hanging around two confused boys who'll spend more time arguing about which is the better half." Zoran clicked her music back up to thundering and shooshed Astro from her room.

"Well gee…see if I ever invite you anywhere sis." Astro turned around and bumped into Doctor O'Shay's secretary and her robot Ostrich Momo.

"I came to remind you of the list of things Doctor O'Shay was asking from you this weekend." Miss Emi said as she pulled out her pocket computer.

Astro stood smiling and rocking on his tip toes. "Done….done….done….lawn cut and done, car washed and done….done, done….inventory done and done."

"You must think you're a real wise guy huh?" Miss Emi replied snorting.

Astro adjusted his backpack and raised a finger. "Next time? Tell the doctor he shouldn't e-mail me the list so early if he wanted me to stay around the house. And tell him I'm not turning on my radio or my tracker chip…I wanna go walkies and I'm going walkies and if he wants to find me? Send a dog sled team."

Momo pecked his head for spite, causing Astro to run out of the house with his arms flailing. "Ouch! Watch it you crazy wind up toy!"

**Minutes later**

**Old Nissan Car Plant**

In the past year, Atlas Boy had given up his title as "supreme Mega-brat" of New Shinjuku. Gone were his days of "Adolescent Terrorism" sparked by vandalism of every description, harassing and threatening humans with violent destruction of their cherished possessions and the tantrums of cursing and fist shaking about the every minute "stupidity" of the human race.

Nope, the brooding red skinned and yellow haired bot had discovered two diversions from his norm…Internet forums and books. He still railed against incompetent humanity, wanted nothing to do with them and deeply distrusted them…only now he wasn't risking being chased by the cops.

He didn't give Astro any mind even as he stood with his body half exposed through the trap door in Atlas's little hide-a-way. But after a while the gentle happy smile began to burn a pit into Atlas's head…

"What?!" The red bot snorted in discomfort. "Don't you have something to do? Go save some old laddy's cat or something….dork."

Astro pulled himself up and sat on the floor. "I just came by to see if you wanted to go walkies with me this weekend."

Atlas frowned. "What? Walkies? Are you talking stupid again?"

"No." Astro replied. "What are you planning to do? I guess you'll just sit here by yourself blogging as usual. Why not come out and get some exposure, go see some things….kinda live a little?"

Atlas closed his book and scoffed. "Because you make me sick, I don't feel like it and you'll shove your typical human loving phrases down my throat."

"A poor excuse." Astro replied cheerfully. "I was willing to pay your whole way you know. I'm on the youth hostile program so I get food and lodging for free. I bet you've never been to Kodaima City before, you'd be surprised."

"I'm perfectly fine right here." Atlas snorted. "And unlike you I'm less likely to get myself in a fix. You on the other hand have a streak of dumb luck winding up on repair tables after getting hit by things. Besides, I find being with you a little boaring."

Astro chuckled. "Ok then. Sit here and moap, I had to be kind enough to ask." Astro turned his back. "Oh yeah…Kodaima has a small robot college and I hear the girl-bots are real dolls but since you don't care I'll drop em a hello for you."

Astro walked really slow, pausing a minute or two and counting quietly to himself, waiting for the inevitable clumping sound of boots frantic to catch up. A block after the old car plant he wasn't disappointed. "I know you'd change your mind."

Atlas came up behind Astro wearing a backpack, a pull over blue hoodie with yellow TMFD (Tokyo Municipal Fire Department) letter covering the front and a red ball-cap. "I bet it was the thing about the college."

"Wrong!" Atlas snorted in reply. "I….decided to keep you from trouble that's all. A gullible human trusting bot like you would be such an easy target by himself in a big city."

Astro smiled. "I can surely take care of myself if that's not too obvious."

"Oh sure…." Atlas replied pursing his lips. "Like the time I had to snatch your leg to keep you from becoming street pizza?"

"I ran out of fuel. Go ahead, make a big deal out of it again if it tickles your superiority button."

"I didn't think you'd be so careless." Atlas replied smirking. "I think you actually did that on purpose to see if I'd save you or not."

"I did not! I was just so busy that I didn't bother keeping track. It was bewildering though that you cared."

Atlas stopped short of crossing the street to the train station and smirked confidently. "I didn't want my main rival to be destroyed in such a simple manor that's all. To be cheated out of the chance to one day face you in superheated combat? I would be so annoyed!"

Astro giggled. "There you go again. Your posing brings out your Ah-nald Dork-en-ator so well."

"Shut up!" Atlas replied as he took a swipe at Astro's head. "let's not waste the whole afternoon standing here."

_**Tokushinsan Line**_

_**4pm Express toKodaima**_

It was a crowded car, why not since it was the end of the work day. Astro and Atlas shared a pole to cling to on the way to Kodaima and while Astro wasn't bothered by the sardine like existence, Atlas's fidgeting and scowling showed obvious annoyance.

"We could have flown there." The red bot said as he hugged the pole closer as more people got into the car.

"Why waste the energy?" Astro replied. "Besides, it's a nice way to get around and how else can you learn to deal with humans if you stay away from them all the time?"

Atlas frowned. "Well if these humans keep closing in on me, I'll show you how…"

Astro grabbed a wrist when Atlas tried to throw an elbow jab. "You need to relax and stop thinking every human's got some silly laser cannon and a grudge."

"What?" Atlas snorted. "I don't…"

"It's kind of obvious." Astro replied. "Do you really think every human's looking to turn you into a soup can or something?"

Atlas pursed his lips. "Always be ready. I think "you" said that once?"

"I didn't mean be ready to turn a train car into a smoking wreck." Astro replied as the train entered the suburbs of Kodaima.

"So….what's the big deal about this city since you've been fawning over it for like the last half hour?"

"Can't you wait till we're there?" Astro replied.

"I'm crazy with anticipation. Or does my obvious frown tell you what I really think?"

_**Rhikotsuke Station**_

_**Kodaima City**_

The two bots squeezed their way out of the packed train car and found a refuge from the stampeding horde of after work travelers near a row of vending machines.

"Wanna drink?" Astro asked Atlas.

"If it's not natural oil, I'm not drinking."

Astro passed a can of lubricating oil out of a machine. "Grade A."

Atlas watched as Astro popped the top off a can of fruit juice. "Duh? What's that?"

"Peach drink."

Atlas gave a snort. "You're weird. What possible benefit can you get from that?"

"The taste." Astro replied as he took a sip.

"Totally irrelevant. We don't need to experience tasting, the liquid provides no value, totally pointless." Atlas said as he started walking.

"Giggles"…."You really need to get out more." Astro laughed.

"I am right." Atlas said. Both boy bots walked through a small Ginza under the station, browsing the passing windows till one caught Atlas's eyes. "Ah!" The red bot sounded surprised as he glued himself to the window of a toy store. "Now there's a nice collection toy!"

Astro smirked. "The fire engine?"

"Duh! What else super Einstein? That happens to be the latest hot off the factory, Matchbox collection edition, 1985 Mack Mark 3, heavy chassis, Centurion Fire engine."

Astro smiled watching Atlas salivate over the shiny metal toy. "I've never seen any toys in that dump you call a home."

"They're in another room where you can't touch them! I happen to know that you're not kind to your toys."

"I'm sure Reno says I'm too heavy handed." Astro said as he leaned against the wall. "Where will you get the money? It's not like you're leaking Yen everywhere."

Atlas stopped before the stairs leading to the outside. "Hmph….I'm not to ashamed to find…useful employment."

"You got a paper route? Well will the wonders never cease!" Astro replied gleefully. "So which one is it? The Asahi Shinbun? The Tokyo Standard?"

"Are you joking?" Atlas said pursing his lips. "I don't need to tell you. All you need to know is it's all legal."

As they walked out onto the streets surrounding the train station, Atlas seemed instantly happy. "Well this is a surprise. I never expected so many trees. You walk through Tokyo or Yokohama and the greenery is sorely lacking."

"Did I tell you the mayor's a robot?"

Atlas smirked. "Hmph! It would take a robot to realize the importance of such things as trees. Humans never give em a pause."

Astro smirked. "You sure have a lot to get used to. Mister Konoishita makes "environmental balance" a priority. And he doesn't have to be a fist shaking tyrant to get the humans to follow him."

Atlas stopped to look at a fountain. "Humans need 24 hour surveillance. I'm quite sure that behind the Mayors happy façade is a stressed out, power surging robot who asks the same question we all do….Humans! ARRRRRGH!"

"Always dramatic." Astro said sarcastically. "Be honest Atlas, the only reason you snipe so much about humans is because if you couldn't? You'd get board silly."

The boys stood at a map kiosk looking for something to occupy their time for the afternoon. Atlas tapped his lips as he thought deeply. "Don't you get tired? I mean between catching crooks, snatching J-Walkers, tackling pick pockets and rescuing your school friends from who knows what stupid things they do…don't you think humans need to be coddled and cared for? Heck, why did they build us in the first place?"

Astro giggled…"Rock em Sock em Robots?"

"There! You get it but you treat my concerns like their jokes, no wonder I sometimes feel like….ugh….you know you make me want to practice auto body on your chassis?"

Astro smiled. "Wanna play paint ball?"

"Huh?"

"Wujimayan Paint ball park." Astro pointed to the map. "A less destructive way of satisfying your bully cravings."

Atlas frowned. "You're trying to annoy me."

Astro rocked on his feet. "Always. Come on…" The boys ran down the street towards the paint ball park.

**Central bank of Tokyo**

**Kamabushin City**

**5 miles west of Kodaima**

There's no flashy moves, no stupid little notes, no quiet "Hi, I'm here to make a withdrawal, do you like my little pistol?" chit chat with one of the nice tellers behind the counter. No…just a blast to the ceiling when the doors fly off their hinges makes enough of a first impression.

"KABOOM! GOOD AFTERNOON EVERYONE, IT'S YOUR FAVORITE TAX COLLECTOR!" Skunk yelled as he walked through the shattered swinging doors with a big rifle in his hands. 'DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU PEOPLE WHAT TO DO?! HIT THE FLOOR!" "KABOOM!"

The terrified customers dove for cover as glass fell from the hole above their heads. "Shorty!" Skunk called for his stumpy henchman, who was trying to talk to a college girl after busting up her pocket texter. "Shory…we don't have time for your romantical interludes."

"Sorry boss!" Shorty ran up thumped his chest. "Got some one ya need busting up?"

Skunk pointed to a lone shivering skinny suit wearing man behind a desk. "Take laughing boy over there and kindly get the safe open?"

While Shorty terrorized the poor bank agent to open the safe in the back, the taller and more brutish of the trio was looking outside at the street. "Hey boss? Don't you think we made too loud an entry? The cops will be here in a few minutes?"

Skunk smiled evilly. "Hunk? Why the heck do you have that cannon hanging off your back? Don't tell me it's a Christmas ornament."

The big lug pulled the large rifle off his back and held it. "You haven't told me what it can do yet."

Skunk rolled his eyes. "Cheese, I should have gone to a better temp agency I guess."

Shorty called from the back of the bank. "I got the vault open!"

"Wonderful!" Skunk said back. "Now set a table and we'll have tea and maruzan biscuits!"

"What?"

"Put the money in the bags you knucklehead!" Skunk yelled as he slapped his head. "By the time we get this done they'll have the army camped out in the street!"

Suddenly, but as expected, police sirens sounded as Shorty was pulling two heavy duffle bags full of cash out into the lobby. Skunk pushed him back as he and Hunk stood to the sides of the bank doors. "Now I'm going to show you what my new gun does. HEY COPS! IS INSPECTOR NOBUTA THERE?!"

Skunk was smiling as if the whole thing was a TV Comedy. Outside a short, sort of plumpish man came forward from the line of officers. He was slightly balding and his cheeks were covered in freckles. "THIS IS NOBUTA! IS THAT YOU SKUNK?!"

"WHO'D YOU THINK IT WAS DUMPLING! I SEE YOUR WIFE STILL OVERFILLS YOUR TROUGH!"

Skunks pals laughed hysterically. "SO TELL ME OOPA LOOMPA, ANY NEW CANDY FROM THAT WANKAVATOR AT YOUR HOUSE YOU FAT…"

As he expected, Skunk heard the inspector lash out with a torrent of curses and watched as his arm pointed towards the bank. "CHARGE!!!"

"Here they come boss!"

"Hunk…you may shoot the gun now." Skunk waved his hand and watched his big companion level the oversized rifle at the charging horde of police.

The spherical rounds came forth from the muzzle, flew threw the air and exploded amidst the charging police in bursts of….

Gunk?

Yes….Gunk. It covered the police, it covered their cars, it covered the street. A rapid fire mess of brown sticky goo that got into gun barrels, radios, car engines, police belts, whistles, sirens and left poor Inspector Nobuta pinned against a light pole.

Skunk sauntered forth with his two companions behind him and tweaked the poor Inspector's nose. "How do you like this? After all my dear Nobuta it's something sweet you like to eat."

Shorty poked a puddle with his finger and tasted it. "What the? Maple syrup boss?"

"Please…" Skunk said smirking. "That's too weak. It's just your average grade A Molasses. Got the idea from the web. In 1908 there was a huge tank full of hot Molasses in downtown Boston that cracked in half, people there dubbed it the great Molasses flood, wonderful story, took em a month to clean the mess."

Skunk patted Nobuta's head. "Have fun and tell you wife I said hi."

Nobuta screamed his head off. "SKUUUUUUUNK!"

**Wujimayan Paint ball park**

Mid-afternoon

Atlas leaped over a cylinder and rolled till he was sitting flat up against a recess in a square block. He blew a puff of air from his mouth and looked around the area. "You are obviously better at this than me." He thought.

"I did tell you, you can use all your senses right?" Astro's voice came back. "Had to give you a little handicap you know."

Atlas smirked. "I'm still better than you though. I got you four times already!"

"I did that so you wouldn't get upset." Astro replied giddishly. "I hope you're finding the humans…."SPLAT!"

Atlas frowned. "You got hit again didn't you?"

"A lucky shot. I'm not good at picking out the snipers."

Atlas paused quickly to send two paintballs into the side of a careless teenager. "Thanks for letting me use my sensors. I thought humans were crafty?"

A sudden push on his head made Atlas wince. "Guess what?"

"You got hit by a crafty human?"

"I was talking out loud."

"So much for the superior being that you are!" "giggles".

Atlas smirked. "As the humans so aptly put it……bite me."

**An hour later**

**Downtown**

Astro stood patiently while Atlas slowly scanned over a tourist map. "Found anything interesting?"

"A couple of fire stations. I'd like to see what kind of gear they have."

"We have all day Saturday. It's almost dinner time." Astro looked over Atlas's shoulder. "We could go meet a friend of mine near the college. It's a pizza house and if you really want to get a good idea about humans that's about the best place."

Atlas frowned. "First off, I don't need to eat. You really take this mimicry of humans to an absurd level and second…."

Atlas suddenly pushed Astro aside and blasted off the ground in a cloud of whipped up dust and dirt, leaving his partner to cough and wave his hands in stunned amazement. "Cough!" What the heck?! "cough, cough…." As he stumbled from the cloud, Astro saw Atlas landing a block away clasping a man by the strap of a safety harness.

"What are you a stupid lunatic?!" Atlas was cursing the poor man out as he sat shivering. "Gee…I wonder what this lanyard is for?...I know…IT'S TOO KEEP STUPID HUMANS FROM GOING SPLAT! YOU MUST BE THE BIGGEST IDIOT…."

Astro snatched Atlas from behind and spun him around. "What are you doing?!"

"Dufuss here was walking up on that steel frame without his safety lanyard hooked up. They make these for your own good you stupid idiot!"

Just then another Iron worker walked up and pushed Atlas off his feet. "Who do you think you are robot?!"

"You must be his supervisor, Ima Stupidcreep! Maybe you need a…."

Astro snatched Atlas off his feet and held him over a shoulder with an iron grip. "Sorry, he's new in the hero business."

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! DON'T MAKE EXCUSES FOR THAT STUPID BAG OF FAT! SOMEONE LOCK HIM UP! HE VIOLATED THE SAFETY LAWS!"

Astro carried Atlas down the street and into a park where he nimbly flipped his irate rival into a public fountain. "SPLASH!"

"Cool off hot head! Sheesh, your bed side manor needs some work."

"Why do you make excuses for them?" Atlas snorted as he sat in the water. "You never make them responsible for what they do."

"Well I don't make a public scene and act like a jerk any way." Astro replied. "You can make them own up to their mistakes without pulling a baseball bat out of your quick tempered head, what good did that just do?"

Atlas stood up and poked Astro's chest. "And what do you think would have happened if I did it your way. "Yawn….back to work….ARGH!....SPLAT!" Humans don't listen to "goody goody weakling talk." Or have you been living in a cave all your life?"

Atlas climbed out and started wringing the water from his clothes. "This….is why we have to be more stern with humans and not let them skip willy nilly all over the Earth. It's a wonder they all haven't jumped off a cliff like a bunch of dumb lemmings yet."

Astro grabbed an arm and held up his other as the hand morphed and vanished, startling Atlas. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm drying you off you big baby." Astro replied as he waved the heat from his arm rocket around Atlas's body. "You keep up like this and you'll burn up your circuits."

Atlas ran a hand through his hair. "Come on. You can't possibly tell me that not once have you ever thought like I do, not one single time?"

Astro finished drying Atlas off and stood adjusting his backpack. "A hundred times, believe me. I mean you know how many times I've pulled humans from burning houses only to find out they set the couch or bed on fire with a lit cigarette. Then there was this one guy I stopped from crashing his car off a cliff. What did I find in his visor? A slip from a car shop warning he needed the brakes fixed."

Astro walked up to a swing set and sat down. "Oh yeah, I'd sometimes think my brain was on fire just thinking of all the dumb things I've seen humans do."

"Then why don't you agree with me?" Atlas snorted. "I know what your problem is, you're totally infatuated with em! You wear the "hip" outfits, listen to the "cool" music, "hang" with your pals and suck down ice cream all day long."

Both boy bots swung back and forth till Astro stopped. "And you think that by keeping humans under our protection 24 hours a day will fix the problem? Good luck. Humans are freedom loving beings, they'll home run your head if you keep em tied up 2 seconds! You can't restrict them, you can't program them and you sure as Willy can't lock em in a room for very long."

Atlas pursed his lips. "Aren't they hypocrites. They make all these laws, rules and regulations just to bust every one of them. Illogical, ill tempered, animal morons."

Astro smiled. "You're good with words."

"I read dictionaries." Atlas said as he stood up. "I don't hate them, much as you may think. I do take into account that if it were not for their tiny amount of brilliance, you and I would not exist, I give them that."

Astro started walking. "And…what if only robots walked the Earth? I think it be totally lame. I haven't seen a single fun thing a robot has yet invented. We're still so painfully analytical."

Atlas fussed. "No baseball….no cool fire engines….an orderly, logical and outrageously bland existence."

Astro smirked. "No Ice Cream."

"That would suck." Atlas replied.

**Skunk's hide out**

**Outskirts of Kodaima**

"Wait a minute?" Shorty huffed as he recounted his earnings. "You took more of the take boss! How fair is that?!"

Skunk calmly shook a finger. "I made the big gun, I planned the heist, I get more money…just consider me the CEO of this operation . Besides, we need to save some seed cash for bigger stuff. Didn't you take home-ec in school? Didn't you have no bringing up?"

"My mother was a tyrant and I didn't like to wear those silly school aprons. I totally sucked at sewing."

All of them laughed. "I failed art class myself." Skunk said as he threw a table full of Yen bills into a canvas bag. "Once again I find myself looking for a really big score, you know the front page, grand slam…"

Shorty huffed. "Super wedgee from that plastic brat."

"Don't mention that little…..don't worry, I have a plan for him that will seal his fate once and for all."

Hunk smirked. "Yeah sure boss. If I remember the last time, it was you stuck to an oversized lollypop."

"The kid's got a real sense of humor for a robot."

"You even squeak his name Shorty and I'll shoot you to the freeking moon." Skunk warned.

"Boss, you've been making ideas of do'in away with Astro and every time he ends up chump'in you." Hunk said as he watered a lollypop in his mouth. "Face it, you should stick to smaller stuff that don't trigger his funny bone and he'll pay no attention to yah."

Skunk sat cleaning dirt from his fingernails. "Real bright talk there Hunk, heck we should just give up and flip burgers for a living…you big clutz!"

Hunk tried to dodge the paperweight Skunk threw at him and fell over backwards, chair and all, into a trashcan. The noise of the symphonic mess he created caused Skunk and Shorty to grit their teeth.

"Move the trashcan?"

**Irukia-cho College District**

**Late afternoon**

The boys scrambled out of the trolley, across a wide street and under the nearest awning as rain poured on them from above. "I should have packed an umbrella!" Astro screamed.

"It's rain!" Atlas snorted. "Only you would run!"

"These are my nicest clothes!" Astro snorted as he slid under the awning while Atlas casually walked.

"You forget…we have built in dryers." Atlas said confidently as he started blowing himself dry. "So where's this eating place?"

Astro pointed to the doorway on the next building. Atlas looked puzzled over the sign.

"Sneakers Pizza" "A touch of pine, your life with dance with joy."

"Tell me they can't be this dumb?" Atlas asked. "They call it "Sneakers", where does the pine come in? uh….."

Astro patted him on the shoulder. "Don't try…I gave up long ago."

Atlas laughed and shook his head. "And these…..run the world?"

Astro stopped just short of the door. "Two things Atlas? Don't start fights and please…please….please? Don't stand around with a killer look on your face? Smile?"

Atlas huffed. "Ok…if it amuses you, fine."

They both walked down the wood panel stairs, hearing the crowded noise below in the restaurant and the equally loud music from a J-Rock radio station, and came to the small foyer where an attendant stood behind a podium dressed in a vaudeville looking outfit. Astro dropped a wadded ball of Yen from his back pocket and pulled Atlas behind him into the crowded dinner floor.

A girl quickly snatched him up in a hug. "I knew you'd drop by here sooner or later!"

"Yeah, I had to wait so I could drag him with me." Astro said as he thumbed to Atlas. "Atsuki, this is Atlas."

The girl wore art decorated jeans, a Ghost in the Shell anime blue t-shirt and seemed overly sprinkled in glitter. The squeal alone caused Atlas to cringe. "Oooooo! Isn't he adorable! He looks like Hot Stuff!" She ran her hands across his hair and that made poor Atlas flail…

"Du…ahhh! Don't touch my hair! She's crazy!"

"Relax!" Astro asked as he grabbed a hand. "He's kinda new to crowds."

"Crowds my eye! She's nuts!"

Atsuki laughed. "He's blushing!"

"I am not!" Atlas said defensively. "That's a human emotion I'm not capable of."

"He looks just like you." The girl said as she pointed.

"I do not! Are you blind or something?"

Astro gave Atlas a little push. "I'm gonna introduce him to some pizza, be right back." Grabbing a hand, Astro led Atlas to a table full of pizzas. "You really need to learn how to mingle."

Astro cut a slice off a pie and handed it to Atlas. "Try it."

"This is a…."

"I know…"It's a worthless activity."….but while you're here you do what the Romans do."

Atlas struggled with the hot dripping cheese. "It's all gooey and slimy."

"Fold it like this and take a bite." Astro folded the slice and watched as Atlas chewed a good portion of it.

"I don't see what the big deal is."

"You got a lot to learn." Astro said smirking. "Well just eat a few slices and get to know a few humans. If I see you standing by yourself or trying to leave, I'll tie you up and use you as a pinyata."

Astro pushed Atlas away and walked back to Atsuki. "Is he allright?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah….as long as he doesn't destroy the disco ball he's tame." Astro took a seat and slowly worked his pizza slice. "I'm trying to get him to enjoy food."

Atsuki watched Atlas mill around. "Here's not as fearsome as I heard."

"Not like he used to be." Astro replied. "I think it's because he was so lonely and he couldn't find any robots that shared his thoughts. He's still not comfortable with humans."

"So when are you coming our way? I heard you got an invite from the entrance committee?"

Astro gobbled cheese from his fingers. "Uh…I wanna finish Middle School first. I still haven't decided what I want to do. Maybe I'll go to work wearing an orange vest and flashing a stop sign, whatcha think?"

"Nah….you're not plump enough."

Atlas meanwhile drifted about the crowd, listening to the back and forth conversations and wondering how to join in when he came up to one human with oddly spiked black hair talking to another character, obviously a robot with off color synthetic skin. He tilted his head questionably as he studied the student's hair.

"Is that a mating sort of signal?" Atlas blurped.

The other robot laughed. "No…it's a fad, things humans do to fit in, you know…feel a part of a group."

The spiked haired kid stuck out a hand. "Name's Hirada, this is Bingo from applied physics. What do you major in?"

Atlas pursed his lips. "Nothing. I really don't understand why robots need to attend a school. Don't you find it a waste of time when you could just "plug in" and get what you want?"

Bingo shrugged. "I go for the company, I mean sure there's the Net and computers but it's different being among others. You learn so much more."

Atlas frowned. "What if no one likes you? I'm sure not everyone in "school" likes you."

"You go look for people who do." Hirada said. "You can't live in a box all your life worrying if the girl behind the fast food stand told you to take a flying leap."

Atlas smirked. "What's a "flying leap"?"

Hirada chuckled and slapped Atlas's back. "You're new huh? Let me show you around."

**Castle Yominada Museum**

**Early evening**

**Cho-Kodake suburb**

**Kodaima**

Skunk seemed to be struggling under his breath for an obvious reason, he was trying to steady himself on Hunk's shoulders while laboring to push Shorty up to a window above. "Damn it! You need to lose some weight!"

"I told you to get a ladder boss!" Shorty snapped back. "You have to do everything the impossible way?"

"That's not the point!" Skunk huffed. "Grab the window sill and pry the thing open already! I disengaged the stupid alarm now get going!"

Shorty slammed his crow bar into the bottom of the window and broke the locking catches on top with a quick jolt. "Alright it worked!"

A struggle and some kicking, mostly to Skunks face which caused him and Hunk to fall over onto each other, Shorty sat on the window sill smiling.

"Ok, now go open the side door and we'll finish this job up." Skunk whispered loudly. "We have to grab 2 Piccaso paintings from the South wing."

Shorty waved, flipped himself around and landed onto the hard wood floor…

And the alarms went off like mad! "I thought you disabled the alarm boss!"

"SH**!" Skunk screamed. "They must have trip alarms on a separate circuit! Get out of there!"

Shorty leaped for the window sill but screamed in frustration. "I'm too short! Throw the rope! THROW THE ROPE!"

Hunk snatched up the black rope from the ground and tossed it through the open window. He and Skunk gave it one good pull and out flew Shorty like a rocket! The collision turned the three criminals into a twisted pretzel of limbs.

"REEEEEETREAT YOU KNUCKLEHEADS!" Skunk yelled as he ran across the wide lawn of the museum and down the street.

"Why don't we just stick to simple stuff next time boss!" Hunk yelled out.

"Stiffle it you oversized excuse for a bus boy!" Skunk snarled angrily as he batted Hunk and Shorty with his hat. "With half-wits like you it's a wonder we ain't starving!"

**Sneakers Pizza**

"LEFT!RIGHT!FRONT!BACK! LEFT! LEFT! BACK! FRONT FRONT!!" The crowd around the Dance Revolution game yelled out as fast as they could keep up as Astro's legs flew around the pad! It was the fastest song they could find and the little robot was screaming through, nailing every arrow on the arrow.

"Hmph! Show-off" Atlas remarked with a huff. He'd found a table where a lively debate was going back and forth about humans mistrusting robots and the reverse, three robot students were pushing points and counters against three humans…

"Bah!" Atlas snorted as he pointed to one of the students. "You humans have a problem because your stupid movies pump up the whole fear climate! You've been doing it for a hundred years now, Robocop, Terminator, Run-a-ways, 2001 a Space Odyssey. How about that Bionic Woman episode with the world killer computer! I'm surprised you haven't created a deviant, perverted, serial killing, pick pocketing, beer drinking robot movie!"

"Actually we have…it was called Future-rama" One student remarked.

One of the robot students, a 1950's comic book looking bot named Virgo, pointed a mechanical finger. "There's never been a basis in history of robots hurting humans, not one."

"2008, a man in Australia built a suicide robot to end his life."

"That was a stupid R/C toy with out a sentient brain!" Another robot said. "Now you're trying to reach!"

Atlas was enjoying this, a real back and forth debate, a nose to nose, knock down mental brawl and he felt the robots were winning! As he got ready to throw something else at the conversation though, his eyes caught a solitary figure at one table reading a book? All this noise and she was doing homework or so he thought as he excused himself from the debate and slowly walked over to her.

She was a robot, that was obvious by the light reflecting off her skin. She was wearing a cream white top with puffy short sleeves, her gold hair flowed from the top of her head neatly behind her. He looked at the title of the book and smiled…

"Emerson?" He said as he pointed.

"Yes." She replied. "Do you read Emerson?"

Atlas nodded. "I….don't read many books but nothing brings out the wisdom of Emerson better than the plain paper. I think he speaks a lot of wisdom we robots could learn from."

The girl reached into her book bag and pulled out another book. "Do you read Troya?"

Atlas took the book. "I've only read small parts of things Troya wrote. I'm Atlas."

"Vivian." The girl said smiling. "I saw you come in with your dancing friend."

Atlas smirked. "He's not my friend. We're just hanging out this weekend because there wasn't anything going on in New Shinjuku. So….you're a student?"

"A freshman. I'm majoring in journalism. You're not a student?"

Atlas raised a finger. "Majoring in stressing out humans, driving him nuts and pointing out the inherent stupidity of the human animal."

"Interesting." Vivian said as she rested her head on a hand. "Any major discoveries?"

Atlas giggled. "If you count them waiting till they're crying and dancing because they don't know when to go to the bathroom? Plenty."

The two of them giggled together as the evening wore on.

**10pm**

**The mini-train to Tokoshima**

They sat silent together for most of the trip. Astro seemed to have the courage to bust up the crickets but sat back nibbling on crackers instead. The strange, almost doeish look on Atlas's face intrigued him.

"Did you enjoy the monkey prancing?" Atlas blurted out suddenly.

"Huh?" Astro replied a little wide eyed.

"Did you enjoy looking like a fool? Dancing like that, it makes you look stupid."

Astro pursed his lips. "At least you were talking to people. That's a good start for you. So.. any good conversations?"

"Hmph! Just typical humans complaining about the same dumb thoughts about us." Atlas said. "I will say I did….enjoy the pizza a little."

Astro smiled. "That's great. You're catching on, I told you places like that get infectious."

**11:30pm**

**The Youth Hostel**

**Tokoshima**

Astro came out of the bathroom pulling his P.J. top over his head. "Do you need anything before bed?"

Atlas was wearing light blue "footsie Jams" and his red ball-cap as he sat up on his futon bed reading a book. "No."

Astro came walking over and sat close, his smile becoming troublesome as Atlas tried to ignore it. "What?" He said with a moan.

"Well? Did you make a date?" Astro said gigglishly. "The girl you were sitting with?"

"What are you spouting off about?" Atlas snorted. "She has a similar interest I find fascinating."

Astro leaned on Atlas. "That's it?"

"Get off me!" Atlas snarled as he pushed. "Stop being a jerk."

"But that's it? Just a mutual interest?" Astro said with a toothy grin. "Same color hair…come on Atlas, it's more than that."

Atlas crossed his arms and scowled. "It's none of your business anyway. I may be built like you with the same parts but I'm not easily confused by the silly emotions you so like to emulate."

Astro walked back to his futon and started making kissing noises.

"Shut up!" Atlas snarled. "I'll start pounding you!"

"Ok…ok…" Astro said waving his hands. "Sheesh you need to relax. How about tomorrow we go find a batting game place and swing some frustrations out?"

Atlas agreed. "Yeah…then I can wipe the floor with you. I'm very good at baseball by the way."

Astro rolled over. "In your own world maybe. Night Casanova."

"Bite me." Atlas replied sourly.

**Skunk's hide-out **

**Midnight**

"5,000 Yen, that's all we got to show for tonight?" Skunk said as he tossed the single bill on the table. "We go from hitting a bank to a Barrista? Explain this too me?"

"Too many alarms?" Hunk said quietly.

"Too few opportunities." Shorty snarled. "Let's face it boss, some people are just better protected these days. I think only 5 percent of the well-to-do don't have an alarm, a dog or a pointy-headed robot sentry."

Skunk snarled. "You know what it really is boys? We don't have the right tool for a big job. Makes me wish we had Atlas back in our hands."

Hunk waved a hand. "Nobody's seen him in a while, not since the last time he and Astro went at it."

"Give it up boss. That robot hates you more than he hates humans." Shorty snorted. "You'll never get him back if you value your health."

Skunk snorted back. "I only treated him the way he deserved. I bet he's much smarter than he was when I first got him. All I need is to find the right button of his to press, then my boys we'll have the tool we need for a really big strike."

Shorty laughed. "You better have a good set of spurs and gloves boss."

"And a good life insurance policy." Hunk followed.

Skunk smacked them both silly.

**University of Kodaima**

**Woman's Dorm**

**1am**

The persistent tapping on the window caused Vivian to stir from her rest mode and sit annoyed on the edge of her bed. "I know I asked the groundskeeper to remove that branch." She thought as she walked over and pulled open her blinds.

The sight of Atlas struggling to hold onto the concrete sill made her jump. "Ah! What the?" She opened the window and snatch him by the wrists, trying not to make a bunch of unwelcome noises. "Silly weirdo! What are you doing?"

Atlas smiled. "I couldn't wait to see you."

"Obviously." Vivian snorted. "You're going to get me in trouble with the R.A! I'm not supposed to have visitors right now!"

She pulled Atlas up till he was sitting on the sill. "Couldn't wait huh?"

Atlas pulled a book out of his backpack. "Troya's awesome! I'm shocked at how few humans know of him, I mean he was the first sentient robot who realized and put into words the perils and pitfalls of humans, why don't they want to learn?"

Vivian smirked. "That's all you came here for?"

"Well…..no." Atlas replied as he swung himself into the room. "Did I mention you intrigue me? I find you…." Atlas searched for the words. He looked a little confused, one leg was moving about in circles, a finger fooled with his lips as he thought.

"Compatible?" Vivian said softly.

"Yeah!" Atlas said happily. "Compatible!"

"Shhhhhh…." Vivian shooshed. "You know it would be easier if you'd meet me like we agreed?"

Atlas looked disappointed. "You're not pleased?"

"Of course I am silly. Just not at one in the morning." She lightly touched his nose. "Ok?"

Atlas had a dopey face. "Uh….ok…..see you then."

"2pm…Einstein's fountain?" She asked.

"Uh….ok." Atlas replied. He forgot where he was and tumbled over the sill! Vivian gasped as she looked out the window and found Atlas hanging upside down in the branches of the tree.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

" I meant to do that…test my agility." Atlas replied waving a hand.

Vivian giggled. "You're a dingbat, I can already tell."

Atlas checked himself over. "I can't find any dents."

"Just go before you get caught!"

**The Youth Hostel**

**Tokoshima**

**8am**

Astro stuck his finger in his mouth, got it as wet and slimy as he could and jabbed it home with the desired effect.

"ARGH!" Atlas screamed as he jumped up. "What did you do you creep!"

"Wet Willy." Astro replied. "You sleep hard."

"Yuk!" Atlas said as he wiped his ear. "Next time I'll rip your arm off!"

"It's 9am. I thought you wanted to find a batting game place before you go meet Vivian." Astro gave Atlas an atomic battery.

"What, no steak and eggs?" Atlas asked.

"I thought you found food…unessential."Astro said as he got dressed.

"Well…that pizza last night was curiously tangy." Atlas remarked. "Maybe you were right, eating food does add to the conversation. I think I had 15 slices."

"Good. Then you can work them off by getting struck out."

**Fun Time Saturdays**

**Downtown Kodaima**

**10am**

Astro stood on the dirt mound rubbing cream into the leather of his baseball glove. The batting area was on the roof of the 7 story game house, enclosed by thick wire mesh netting with electronic strike plates dotting around the enclosure. Each plate had a 1, 2, 3, "out", "double-play" or "home run" on them, which allowed for a two person game of baseball.

Atlas took a few test swings before walking up to the plate. "Let's see what you got."

"Are you sure?" Astro asked. "I didn't think you knew what a bat even was."

"Just zip it and throw." Atlas said with an evil grin.

Astro wound up and pitched. It left Atlas a little depressed. "What was that?"

"You said throw it." Astro replied.

"I said "throw" it, not "limp" it." Atlas got ready again and watched the next pitch zip by. "What's wrong? I said "throw" it!"

Astro huffed. "I can't scream it! It'll bust the back stop!"

Atlas turned around and scanned the backstop with his eyes. "It'll take a 120 knot fastball easy, stop being a baby."

Astro frowned. He went into a wind up and threw the ball so hard that fluff came gushing out from the sides of the backstop padding…

He also brushed Atlas's chin, which sent him flying backwards on his butt.

Astro smirked evily. "Want me to remove a tooth?"

Atlas stood up. "Is that all? That's the problem with humans, they're so bland and regimental." Walking up to the mound, Atlas took the ball and glove. "Let me show you how to pitch."

Astro took a few swings and cocked himself. "Send it."

Atlas started into a wild wind-up, a blur of failing limbs that ended in a contorted twisting arm delivery. The ball went into a screaming low dive, came back up under Astro's fore arm, brushed his nose and spun him around before smacking into the back stop!

Astro shook his head and frowned. "You can't do that!"

"Yes I can!" Atlas snorted.

"You can't throw a pitch like that, it's against the baseball rules."

Atlas snorted. "Who's rules? You're going by what everyone sees every pitcher doing, that's why you think anything other than that is wrong. Do you know what the established written rules of baseball says?"

Astro smirked. "The pitcher's starting foot must be behind the mound strip. Once the pitcher begins the wind up, it can not break, stop or pause or it is considered a….."

Atlas nodded. "See? There's nothing saying I can't deviate from the classic wind up style. I just can't cut it off in mid-stride or it's a Bawk."

Astro frowned. "I suppose you're giddy making me feel like a loser."

Atlas slapped the glove. "Oh no…I won't be giggling till I beat you. I'll even be sporting and give you a spot of 5 runs up. So you up for a thrashing Dizzy Dork?"

Astro snarled. "You got good face protection?"

**11:15am**

**Astro 5**

**Atlas 9**

**Bottom of the 8th**

Atlas confidently waved a victory sign after his last score. "I would really crush you but I can't be that cruel. You may surrender to your fate and carry out our wager now."

Astro snorted from the mound. "I'm sure your fans are with you." He threw his hands around. "Gee, where are they?"

Atlas laughed. "Just hurry up and lose so I can go see Vivian?"

Astro started his wind-up, curled into a ball and sprung like a top!

"THWAK!"

"Strike 3!" Astro yelled.

"Like I'm worried." Atlas said smirking. "Face it. You're about to get throunced."

Astro snorted. "Just pitch."

Atlas curled, went into his wild wind up and screamed a whistling fast ball towards Astro's head!

"Gotcha!" He yelped. Astro threw himself to the other side of the home plate and smacked the fast ball into one of the home run targets overhead. "There's one!"

"Waaaaait a minute! You can't jump the plate!" Atlas snarled.

"Where's it say in the rules?" Astro challenged.

"That's not fair!" Atlas snapped.

"So's not your pitching but it's not against the rules!"

"Fine!" Atlas cried. "Fine, I can still beat the snot out of you regardless!"

**12:37pm**

**Top of the 9****th**

**Astro 37**

**Atlas 9**

Astro walked up to Atlas after he'd made himself so dizzy from trying to pitch that he was holding his head and tightly closing his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"You suck." Atlas opened his eyes. "There's still 5 of you."

"We kinda overdid it. I broke 4 people's car windows, 2 big living room pane windows, Kinda destroyed a Sotetsu Store roof light and…..sank a fishing boat."

Atlas shook his head. "Shouldn't have egged you on huh? What time is it?"

Astro checked. "Time to get two jobs, my allowance will be farmed out to eternity after this."

Atlas reached up a hand. "Just….get me back to the Hostel so I can clean up?"

Astro giggled as he pulled Atlas off the mound. "It should be a pink dress by the way and while you're at it you can sing "Polly Wally Doodle"

"I so….so…..despise you."

"You've told me that before."

"I really mean it this time."

**Kenzaki Collectables**

**Kodaima**

Skunk was looking about the store while he held the owner at bay with a pistol. "So..are you going to tell me which of these pieces around us is the most expensive or do I have to get violent?"

The poor man pointed to a porcelain and fabric samurai figure on a corner pedestal. "That one huh? Hunk! Grab that figure and let's get out of…"

"CRASH!"

Skunk's face drooped. "Please tell me you didn't do what you just did?"

"Uh…" Hunk stood holding the shattered remains of the figure.

Skunk threw his hands up and walked out. "Come on you nitwits, we gotta find another art gallery."

**Endoshi's Café**

**Kodaima Ginza**

**2:30pm**

"_The robot, indestructible, Continues freely and at will. Emotionless, apparently,  
But, bearing closer scrutiny, One can see a small tear streak Down that cold, metallic cheek As I reflect upon my life . . .  
_

_That lovely lady was my wife._

The robot, of course, was me."

Vivian clapped approvingly. "That was wonderful! You read that with such feeling, I'm surprised!" She said as she saw a little gleam from Atlas's left eye. "You're crying."

Atlas wiped it away. "Well…I….that's kind of my favorite. I must be going dumb or something, I never thought of reading it to anyone."

"Michael Mack. You're so well versed. I've read stories in the papers about you in New Shinjuku."

"Yeah?" Atlas replied smiling. "I bet they made me about 50 feet tall and charged me with animal cruelty for beating up Godzilla or some other dumb things."

"The humans called you a terrorist."

Atlas giggled. "Yeah. Just because I wouldn't write my cursings in the opinion pages. I guess attacking human stupidity, calling robot abusing humans out for their crimes and stirring robots to dare question any human makes me a terrorist."

Vivian smiled softly. "You don't look mean enough."

Atlas chuckled. "Tell that to my buddy with the pointy head."

"That's Astro isn't it?" Vivian asked. She looked through one of her books for another robot poem then rested her head on a hand. "So…don't you two fight a lot?"

"Oh that? Well we used too have some nasty fist fights, I started all of em because his goody good happy face used to tick me off."

"It still does." Vivian said smirking.

"Well…" Atlas said throwing his hands up. "Well…it's hard to explain. Call it a screwy retarded magnet, we're totally incompatible on everything. He's a simpy, naïve, dim witted, head in the clouds….I dunno…I'm drawn to him, like I gotta mission or something to turn a few screws, tighten some bolts, take the kinks out…"

Vivian smiled. "You like him."

"Huh?" Atlas reacted. "No! No I….he drives me crazy! He totally doesn't get the situation our kind is in and yet he treats humans as…..as….."

Vivian smirked. "You like him."

"I…..grrrrrrr…….ok, ok yeah as much as I hate to admit it…I like him. Actually we're the same class of robot, only two, very rare so there's…you know….an urge to protect him."

Vivian rubbed a hand. "And he's worn off on you and you're upset. But look, you're very charming, a little rough and somewhat clumsy, and so kind."

"Me?" Atlas replied pointing at himself.

"You opened the door for me and pulled my chair out. Now I never knew the fearsome Atlas to be that gallant."

"Well…" Atlas patted Vivian's hand. "I….mmmm….Never was told that by someone… uh….so….nice as….as…you."

Atlas was as stiff as a board and shaking a little as Vivian leaned into him. He was deflective at first, shy obviously, till she softly kissed him on the cheek.

"And you're so cute." She whispered in his ear. It seemed as if the red boy bot was going to melt. For a moment he played with his lips with a wild eyed stare in his eyes…

"You…wanna go to a movie?" He asked her.

"What about Astro?" She said back softly.

"Oh he'll….find something stupid to do like always." Atlas said as he started to get up. He froze for a moment however before suddenly pushing Vivian behind him, throwing their table aside like trash on a desk and bringing his arm cannon up to charge!

"UGH! ATLAS?!"

"Stay behind me." Atlas said snarling. At the other end of his arm cannon stood a despised target.

"Long time no see there kido." Came Skunks melodious voice. "You're looking good these days."

"Who is that?" Vivian asked as she grabbed Atlas's shoulders.

"Just an old creep Vivian. Someone I should have vaporized years ago. Don't you DARE talk to me again you fat-bag dirt ball!"

Skunk stood with his arms out. "Hey….don't go throwing that arm around like that kid. You could kill someone."

"Yeah? With any luck I just might hit the ceiling and accidentally drop a beam on your skull. You can go out the way you came."

Skunk waved a hand. "Look Atlas, I just got out of prison a new man, no more dumb robberies, no more schemes. I understand you want to take my head off sure I should have treated you with more respect but that's the past. Just saw you here and dropped by to apologize. No harm intended trust me."

Atlas didn't flinch. "Ok you said it now you can turn around and leave."

He followed Skunk out into the street and stood brooding like a bull dog as Vivian came up behind him. She reached out slowly to rub his shoulder till he stopped tensing and shaking.

"Who was that?"

Atlas slackened and sighed. "Just a bad memory. Did you want to see a movie?"

Vivian smiled. "I think I have something better." She softly took his hand and walked with him down to the Ginza. After a short distance, Atlas finally started smiling again.

They didn't notice the short figure following a block behind them. "What you want me to do boss?"

"If you can hold back doing something totally stupid, just follow them and find out who the girl is."

**Sutesu Shopping Plaza**

**Kodaima**

Astro whipped the attacker around and slammed him up against a car, his hand crushing the switch blade knife while the other painfully pushed an arm up the small of the man's back.

"Next time? You might want to bring a rocket launcher." Astro said as he looked back at the woman who was shivering from having her purse ripped from her hands. "Are you alright?"

The welcome sound of police cars coming around the corner made Astro smirk. "You guys are always too slow." He said as he picked the crook up over his head, walked up to one of the cruisers and threw the man into the back seat.

Kodaima Police Captain Kushiro Zenza stepped from his own car and walked over to Astro as the bot brooded over his ripped up shirt. "Here's a 5k spot to get you a new shirt. Thanks Astro, now I can go sit in my office and play cards for the rest of the week."

"You wish." Astro said laughing.

Zenza walked Astro away from the other police. "You know how my troopers react to any outside help. It seems an old friend of yours is causing problems around the district. Mister Skunk?"

Astro smirked. "Oh I was soooo hoping he'd go strait…see the trust in my face?"

"Well so far he's knocked off some small coffee houses and ruined an expensive antique statuette. Other than that he's not very successful."

"Give him a chance." Astro said.

"We're also investigating a red colored boy bot who pulled an arm cannon in a crowded café about 2 hours ago."

Astro shook his head. "Uh….did he have blonde hair?"

"That and black boots."

"Well…I'll take care of him don't worry. He wouldn't have done that unless someone threatened him, he's not a problem."

Zenza smirked. "You will try to spare the city any major damage?"

"Not even a window scratch…unless Skunk thinks he can hit a moving target then it might get a little pricy." Astro waved as he walked off, leaving the Captain to pull out his note book and look over the emergency call numbers for the national military police command.

**Robot Performance Theater**

**Kodaima Ginza**

It was the first real loud laughter Atlas had experienced, he almost fell out of his chair crying had Vivian not caught him.

The robots on stage were performing a comedy from the Edo period, wearing Samurai costumes, happy coats, Kimonos and turning what was a feudal era battle into a 3-stooges calamity of nonsense.

Atlas sat giggling, which took him by shock. "You don't think I'm gonna have circuit failure from this do you?"

"Absolutely not." Vivian replied smiling. "I guess you're not used to being so happy are you?"

"Uh uh…" Atlas replied as he sat back and watched the performance. "So what do you think of me? Be honest."

Vivian smirked as she played with Atlas's hair. "I love your hair."

"Don't joke, I'm serious! I mean, if it wasn't that we both like poetry and nice writing, what could make you want to…..mmmm….keep me company?"

Vivian patted a hand. "Because….Even if you might reject the thought…you are interesting, charming…..thoughtful….and I suspect you're in need of some company."

Atlas shifted in his seat as the performance ended. His hands fidgeted nervously before he took one of hers and softly played with it…

"It's starting to get late. I better take you home and get back to the hospice. Who knows what "pointy head" got himself into."

**Female Student's Dorm**

**Kodaima University**

Why was he doing this? Atlas walked on his hands, even hopped a few times to hear Vivian laugh and it was calming, pleasing to feel every chuckle.

"Silly." She said as he stood up and took her to the door. "So what are you doing tomorrow?" She asked.

Atlas scratched his head. "I don't know. I have to see what Astro wants to do, I mean he invited me to come with him and it would….be…."

Vivian smiled warmly as she knelt to look Atlas in the eyes. "I seriously doubt he'll miss you." She said lovingly.

The kiss, yes on the lips, caused Atlas a wild blast of tingling, little shorts of electricity seemed to hit every joint at once! The red boy bot shuddered, his eyes drooped, his face softened into a flabby mush and down he went.

He sat entranced in a goofy, gigglish pile of newly experienced love and the only words he could utter sounded like a cross between a seal asking for fish and a whimpering puppy over a dog dish…

Vivian softly patted his hair. "Tomorrow?" She asked.

Atlas looked at her with a blank look. "Oh Kay…." He was still sitting an hour after she'd gone inside, till he shook his head and felt his lips…

She watched him from her window as he took off doing silly loops, twist and tricks as he screamed and celebrated joyfully to himself.

"Hey boss? I found out where that girl lives…and it looks like she has him snookered."

**The Youth Hostel**

**Tokoshima**

Astro was sitting on his futon eating ramen and watching a baseball game when Atlas came into the room and flopped down onto his back. He kicked his boots off while humming to himself and lay playing with his toes, which surprised Astro.

"Can I ask you something?" Atlas said giddishly as he rolled to one side. "How much do you know about love?"

"It's a human emotion." Astro answered broodishly. He dodged a flying boot and covered his head as Atlas jumped to pummel him with a pillow.

"I'm serious! It's not fatal is it? I mean I'm not going to turn into some corrupted baboon right?"

Astro sat up and smiled. "She kissed you didn't she?"

"I don't know." Atlas replied playing with his lips. "I think she did…I think I blacked out."

"Giggles"…."She did kiss you."

Atlas sat back on his futon. "She wants me too meet her tomorrow, I don't know what to do, I mean I….I think……you know…….she……ugh!"

Astro walked up and took Atlas's hands off his head. "You can stop stressing out. It's not fatal. And no she won't turn you into a whimp."

Atlas brooded for a moment. "So what do I do? I mean….if I meet her again…."

Astro remembered his encounter at the space academy a year ago and how his first experience with "love" drove him nuts. "Chocolate and flowers, bring her Chocolate and flowers, shut your mouth so you don't say anything stupid and shut your rockets off so you don't go flying into parked cars or banners and you'll be just fine."

Atlas smirked. "What's the significance of…."

"Shut up!" Astro demanded. "Don't go analyzing it or you'll blow up your brain!"

Atlas clamped his hands over his mouth.

"Sigh…." Astro shook his head. "And another thing…don't pop open your arm cannon in a crowded place, pleeeeeese?"

Atlas frowned. "You heard about that? You know Skunk's here."

"Yeah. Let me handle him? The last thing we need is you blowing up bridges and trashing the Ginza because old "nut-n-futz" is trying out his arcade shooting skills."

Astro turned off the television, the lights and tucked himself under his blankets…

"Good night Don Wan."

"Good night dork."

"Oh Atlas….smootch smooth…"

"Shut up Astro."

"Lovey dovey whimpy."

"THAT DID IT!"

(Sounds of a room being trashed)

**Morning…**

"We're lucky we didn't get kicked out." Astro said as the boys walked from a small floral shop.

"We only got feathers all over the room, a little harmless fun never hurt anyone."

Astro smiled. "You look so cute."

"Shut up or I'll pound you." Atlas replied.

"A collar shirt and combed hair? It's a miracle."

Atlas frowned. "You really are trying to get yourself beat up? Just wait till you meet her, I feel my whole life's about to make a nice turn."

"You know I'm only kidding. So when's the wedding?"

"Don't go that far." Atlas snorted. They hopped the trolley for the ride to the college.

"Seriously though. Are you "that" committed? I guess this means the end of the wild Atlas."

"Are you kidding?!" Atlas replied. "Huh….not on your life. I'll still be the terrorist boy bot of New Shinjuku….just a little nicer and more classier. Wait till you meet Vivian, she's the sweetest most…….wonder……"

Atlas looked out the window to see police cars blocking the entrance to the college campus. "Something's up."

Astro ran to catch up as Atlas made it to a police cruiser and caught an officer by his arm. "What's going on?"

"Police business kid, step back."

Atlas pushed the cop aside and stomped around the cruiser. "Who's this jerk to tell me what to do?"

"Calm down." Astro asked calmly. Atlas took off running again when he saw police and a crowd standing in front of the woman's dorm.

"What happened?" Atlas asked from person to person till a student answered him. "A kidnapping. They say three men with guns broke into the dorm and took a girl."

Atlas became frantic, jumping from person to person he finally caught the police captain at the front of the crowd. "Who's the girl that got kidnapped?"

Captain Zenza waved his hands and tried to brush Atlas off. "Look, that's police…."

Atlas snatched him by his tie and yanked him face to face. "I don't CARE about your smoke screen CRAP! Who's the GIRL that got KIDNAPPED DAMN IT!"

Zenza was shaking. " Vivian Shima…"

Atlas threw him to the ground and just about bowled people over in a mad run to get clear. "Altas! Atlas stop!" Astro was right behind him, trying desperately to grab hold of him. "Atlas….don't make it worse!"

Atlas cleared the crowd and was about to take off when Astro tackled him from behind. "WILL YOU LISTEN?!"

Atlas threw him off and whirled around, socking Astro in the kisser and sending him stumbling backwards but Atlas didn't get a few feet of the ground before Astro tackled him again and threw him into the pavement. "CUT IT OUT!"

The two bots got into a full on brawl against each other, knocking over two trees, flipping two parked cars and trashing a statue before Astro had Atlas grappled up like a pretzel.

"LET ME GO! HE'LL KILL HER!" Atlas screamed as he struggled. "I HATE YOU! IF YOU LET GO I SWEAR I'LL RIP YOU APART!"

Astro put even more pressure on Atlas's neck. "SHUT UP! FOR ONCE WILL YOU STOP ACTING LIKE A JERK AND LISTEN!"

Astro sighed…."You'll only make it worse, this is what Skunk wants you to do. Don't buy into it, think!"

Astro waited till he felt Atlas slacken. "Now I'm going to let you go. Do you promise not to do anything crazy?"

Atlas nodded. Astro pushed him off and shook his arms. "You stressed my servos."

Atlas stood brooding. "If anything happens to her? You're the one I'm going to blame."

"Stop with the bullying Atlas." Astro said smirking. "Just wait, if I know Skunk he'll try to pull some crazy blackmail scheme, trust me."

Atlas looked as if he'd start to cry. "I….I've never felt like this….I don't…..I don't want to loose her!"

"Hey…." Astro reached out and grabbed a hand. "Don't worry, we'll get her back."

Atlas rubbed an eye. "I feel like a sap."

"Welcome to the club."

**Later**

**The Blue Water Ice Cream Shop**

"Just like you said, he didn't wait too long." Atlas said as he took a stool and passed a USB cable connector to Astro.

Astro opened his chest panel and plugged the cable into a port on his chest board processor. A picture of a spray painted building appeared over his right eye…

"6pm Today, Chido guarden, be alone Dufus." Astro smirked. "Dufus?"

"I was always clumbsy." Atlas replied shrugging.

"You go meet him but please….keep your head on strait?"

Atlas shuddered. "I'll try not to wring his neck."

**6pm**

**Chido Guardens**

Atlas landed at the main gate and walked cautiously through the paths, stopping every few feet to stand and listen. "Alright Skunk! Come on out and flap your lips so I can close em up!"

"My my now is that any way to talk to an old pal?" Came Skunk's melodious voice."

Atlas clenched his fists. "I'll spare the clichés. I want Vivian back safe."

Skunk suddenly came out from behind a tree and made Atlas smirk. "If you were expecting me to jump you….well I can read a holograph."

"Good! You have wised up a little haven't you? I suspect you've matured since you ran out on me."

Atlas frowned. "Like I had any choice. Sorry about torching your hide out full of cash but if I had to go into the world a little broke, why not share the love?" Atlas walked up to the hologram and snarled. "Out with it jerk."

Skunk smiled. "Well let's keep it simple. The Jade Silverman jewel collection is going on auction tomorrow at the Hirame Art Conservatory and I want the early bid. You bust in there, grab the collection, take the fame and the rap and you get the girl back."

Atlas nodded. "Fine. You want it, you got it."

Skunk nodded. "And….should Astro show up? This time I want him dead and I want proof."

Atlas nodded. "Destroy goody boots, got it. I'll bring his head. I'll keep his boots."

Skunk disappeared. Atlas walked out of the park and down a street looking every so often to see if there was a tail on him. As he passed an alley, a hand snatched him by the arm and pulled him off the street.

They crouched between a pile of boxes and a dumpster. "So?" Astro asked with a shrug.

"He wants me to knock off a jewel collection."

"I guess he gave the "You do it and she's yours" routine?"

Atlas nodded. "Even asked me to kill you. I said I'd keep your boots."

Astro looked at his feet. "I thought you hated my moon boots?"

Atlas smirked. "The color sucks."

Astro smirked. "Ok..here's what we do."

**1am**

**Roof of 156-7 Kitsume Street across from**

**the Hirame Art Conservatory**

Shorty fussed and fidgeted madly as he scanned the Conservatory with his binoculars. "Hey boss I don't think Atlas is gonna show, he's like passing up the golden hour you know."

Skunk sat coolly sipping a coke. "He'll show. If anything he'll be here because he hates my guts. I bet the recording of his girlfriend screaming in his ears gave him the heevies."

Hunk shook his hands…."Quiet you guys, I see him."

Skunk snatched the telescope from Hunk and smirked evilly. "See…He's punctual. Now just storm in there and get the jewels….and don't burn them up Atlas."

Skunk watched as Atlas approached the front door when suddenly something came screaming down the street like a rocket, tore Atlas off his feet and slammed him into a wall!"

Skunk fell back shaking his head before stumbling back to see Astro Boy clobbering Atlas brutally with punches so hard that the robot was thrown into the air like a rag doll! A flying down kick cracked the pavement as Atlas's limp body crashed with a resounding thud, Astro picked him up and slammed him into a trashcan!

Skunk was gape mouthed with astonishment as Astro stood wiping his hands with the most evil grin on his face. The boy bot sauntered up to the glass door of the Conservatory, wound up an arm and smashed it to pieces. The alarm must have been disconnected because the boy bot calmly walked inside then emerged minutes later giggling and admiring whatever was in his backpack like a child at a Halloween party.

Astro walked back to the trashcan, pulled Atlas's boots off and stuffed them into his pack before calmly walking off whistling to himself.

Skunk looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Boss? Did Astro just?" Shorty asked as he and Hunk were just as confused.

"That….that little bastard. He just took my jewels." Skunk slapped Shorty in the head. "Wake up idiot! Go and check on Atlas!"

Shorty tore down the stairs, out the door and ran across the street to the trashcan. He looked inside to find Atlas with smoke and sparks coming out of his busted chest door. "Holy….Boss! Boss he…..Astro killed Atlas!"

Skunk frowned. "He killed Atlas? He took my jewels….Something wonderful has happened! We gotta find Astro! Wait for us Shorty."

Shorty walked off and the crooks got their vehicle and drove off. It was an hour later when Atlas climbed out of the trashcan and pulled the bundle of hot melted wire from his chest cavity…"Ugh!....now I'll stink of copper and plastic for a week." Atlas walked for a little bit moaning and grumbling. "The least he could have done was dropped my boots someplace. I hope he knows what he's doing."

**Little League Ballfield**

**West Kodaima**

**4am**

The fireworks were a nice touch, if not ridiculous. Astro landed atop the backstop and read the scrawled message in the dirt below. He could always count on Skunk's greed, especially when he got "robbed" of what he thought was his.

The message was simple…a half circle, topped by cat ears with a reversible anagram below it.

"Meet 291-7 Saitoma…anytime."

By now the early news was report that Astro had robbed the Conservatory and that the busted up remains of Atlas were in the hands of the local police. Astro patted his backpack with a devious grin. He sat quietly for a moment, tapping his head and brainstorming a story spin. He opened his chest cavity, sat typing a few commands and program lines into his behavior processor then sat brooding and practicing his mannerism.

"The fat weeble kept blowing me off…" Astro thought about it…"That big fat stupid weeble kept blowing me off, why do you think I'm a little ticked!"

"Ohhh…that was close." Astro said to himself. At first he thought about plugging a few swear words in for good measure, then he thought again. "Skunk would get tipped off for sure."

**291-7 Saitoma**

**10am**

Astro Took a swig of the soda in his hand, swished it around his mouth and spat it out. Without a care he tossed the can over his shoulder and walked a few paces before turning to look. "That'll work." He said to himself as he picked up the can and bounced it in his hand. He walked up to the run down business building and knocked on the back door.

"Hey Skunk, you gonna open or what?" Astro snarled. "Fine! I'll just take these and go." Shorty opened the door as Astro turned his back. "The boss wants to see you but he wants to make sure you're not packing."

Astro pushed Shorty aside. "Shut up you idiot, I'm a whole weapon. Where's the duck-billed-plata-puss?" Astro stood tapping his toe till Skunk came out of another room. "Well...I gotta say I'm a little shocked. What's wrong Astro? You had too moon light or what?"

Astro looked around, spied a Subway sandwitch and grabbed it off a plate. "HEY! That's mine you stupid paper weight!" Shorty screamed.

"Calm down.."Skunk snorted. "Let the kid have it, I'll get you another one. So tell me Astro, have you flipped or what?"

Astro flopped on a ripped up sofa and huffed. "Yeah right. I finally realized what a slave I've been. You know how many times that fat mule O'Shay blew me off when I asked for a little spending money? The last time was this "Arctic expedition". I busted my hump, burned out a few circuit cards and suffered over-heating stress and when I ask for 200 bucks in spending money? "Thanks for the good job Astro Boy now shoo!"

Astro moaped. "Now I know what his deal was all this time. One day he'll just walk into my bedroom, unplug me and mount me in a glass case at the Museaum of Technology. Make me look like one of them stupid broken anamatronic dolls, well screw him!"

Hunk's head snapped. "Isn't he a little angry."

Astro gave hunk a mean look..."Misent eee a wittle angwy....shut up tall, dark n stupid! Where did you get these guys, a mentaly limited second hand goodwill? Hey dopey, do you ask for the price at a dollar store? sheesh!"

"Hey, calm down kid." Skunk said smiling.

"You need some help?" Astro said smirking. "Because from the looks of it you need a better planner."

Skunk snorted. "I'm still a little suspect of you. I know you "killed" Atlas."

"Hmph....whimp. He started to become more used to humans, that's why we didn't fight as much any more. Then he found a girlfriend and "poof" gave up all his terrorizing and power desires for that. I was planning for us to gang up, "Oh no....not me...I'm done being stupid." So I had to you know...."whack him".

Skunk smiled evilly. "What a happy reversal....So I suspect you'll want a 60-40 split?"

"Duh.....doy!" Astro replied. "I'll be doing most of the work so did you think I wouldn't risk being used again? And I'm far better than that stupid red crayon with the dorking yellow hair by far."

Astro leaned back, squirmed in the sofa and ripped the pack of cigerettes from Hunk's pocket. "So tell me...did you guys rip off his girlfriend? Now that he's dead I don't see the point in lugging her everywhere." Astro poped a cig in his mouth and struck a match.

"Oh yeah. The boss has the broade locked up in that room."

Astro grinned...."Oh yeah?"

"CRASH!"

A sudden shattering of glass and splintering off wood came from beyond the room door where Skunk had Vivian tied to a chair. The sudden laughter from Astro revealed the obvious trick as Shorty bounded to the door to the room and threw it open…

He caught the dust blast from Atlas's rockets as he lifted Vivian away in his arms! "DAMN IT! WE'VE BEEN TRICK…."

Shorty didn't get his words out before Astro jumped him from behind, snatched him up and threw him into the old sofa so hard that it exploded!

A strong "THRACK" to the back caused Astro to grit his teeth and shake his head. He caught the metal baseball bat with a swooping hand and crushed it before Hunk with the meanest look in his face. "Ugh….how many times do I have to tell you crooks? YOU NEED A ROCKET LAUNCHER!"

Astro kicked Hunk's legs out from under him and wrapped the bat around his ankles like a bull fighter. Naturally, Skunk had done the brave thing and ran while his two flunkies took the brunt of his adversary's attention…

Astro looked around, smirked and shook his head as he heard the sound of a motorcycle engine. "I shouldn't torture the guy."

Skunk was screeching and swerving around street corners and through narrow ally ways dangerously dodging trash, cars and other obstacles as he looked around for a pursuer. His panic suddenly shot through the roof as a pair of small arms wrapped around his waist!

"Stop Skunk!" Astro implored before he pulled Skunk off the out of control motorcycle. It slammed into a parked car and exploded in flames as Astro dropped him in a mesh trash can holder on the sidewalk.

"Why do you keep going South like this?" Astro asked, shaking his head. "You always end up doing the same sorry stuff Skunk, why can't you just give up this stupid…"

Skunk wasn't interested in Astro's caring, that was obvious when the laser gun came out of the trash and a light bolt tore past Astro's head!

Suddenly a red blur came out of no where and smacked the weapon from Skunk's hand. He got lifted out of the trash can and his face grimaced with the obvious impact to the gutt from a strong red fist!

Atlas blasted up into the air with the helpless Skunk thrashing and screaming in his hands. Astro looked upwards and soon floated along side the two hovering figures. Atlas's face was contorted in a seriously mean and dangerous scowl…he was actually growling like an angry dog.

"Ok Atlas….I'll take him." Astro said as he tried to pull on an arm. Atlas wasn't giving. "Hey….let go."

Atlas looked sideways and back at Skunk. "I'm at the right height. He'll bust his legs, maybe his back, one thing for sure he'll never walk again to cause anyone any trouble."

Astro reached over and pulled on Atlas's hands. "You know you can't do that…let me cuff him."

"Why? All he'll do is break out and start his crap again Goody boots. I'm not putting up with his bull again."

Astro shook his head. "You can't do it, you know you can't do it. What will Vivian think of you? I know he's a total creep, why go back to being like him?"

Atlas closed his eyes, took a deep breath and allowed Astro to take Skunk from him but only after the red boy bot got in his face. "The only reason you're lucky is because Astro's annoying. Next time I got you alone?....You're going to get used to eating with wooden teeth."

Atlas floated snarling mad as Astro gave Skunk an evil smile. "Hmmmm…what's your pleasure this time Skunk?!"

Astro and Atlas flew off with the crook screaming torrents of swears as he was tossed back and forth through the air as an on-hand play toy for the laughing duo.

**Kodaima Police Station**

**Next Morning**

Captain Zenza stood both shocked and chuckling at the large ball of twine sitting outside the station door and the screaming coming from the entrapped figures wrapped inside and around it.

"So what's this?" Zenza asked Atlas.

"Don't try to explain it. Goody boots has these crazy artistic cravings." Atlas smiled proudly. "I did the knots. It's going to take you a while."

Astro walked up to Skunk and tweaked his nose. "Maybe you'll learn your lesson for once and stop giving me ideas?"

Skunk snarled and made Astro sigh otherwise. "I guess not. See you next time Skunk."

**Kodaima Train Station**

**Sunday noon**

Astro and Atlas stood outside the café near the ticket station out of earshot of Vivian. "I kind of figured you weren't going back with me." Astro said smiling.

Atlas gestured towards the café. "I kinda like it here. It's a nice change, I….need a vacation."

Astro chuckled. "I can't see you cutting a wedding cake, it's too hilarious."

Atlas balanced on his toes. "You never know."

They were silent for a moment before Atlas's lips quivered and he just gave Astro a tight hug. "Thanks for not giving up on me when I was such a creep. I'm only doing this once you know….if you tell anyone I swear I'll boot your stupid head through a goal post."

"Awwww….." Astro replied warmly. "You're such a jerk."

"Don't you forget it." Atlas replied snarling before the boys broke out laughing. Astro got his ticket and waved as Atlas walked from the café with Vivian warmly resting an arm around him.

The End


End file.
